Tales of Symphonia: The Happiest Time of the Year
by Jack Russel
Summary: Cristmass specal: Its the happiest time of the and everybody is celbrating. But Santa has been kindnapped! and the heros must save him and Cristmass.


Tales of Symphonia: The Happiest Time of the Year

It was a good time in the world in tha world as it was critmass and all the pepole were celibrating Critmess.

Meanwhile in the house where tha heros lived they were oping presents and they were having good time. Lloyd Irving said "it's a good critmass", " Yes critmaes is faverate time of year" Colette Brunel say.

Just them Lachlan Sirfalas drove in on his monsta truck. Lachlan Sirfalas is a alsome guy and half deadra and half high elf. He had arived with his lezbion sister Tari Sirfalas and everybody gasped.

"Its Lachlan Sirfalas he is the coolest man on earth" said Loyd Irivng, "Hes is so hot and whant to have sex with him" said Collette Brunnel.

"I have just come back from fighting the aleins from the planet Z and bringing peace to teh galaxy" Lachlan Sirfalas said and Callete Brunnel alomost fainted cause Lachlan Sirfalas was so cool.

They stated to open there presernts and Lachlan Sirfalas brought them realy cool presnts. They than opened thier presents and they than played party games. The where having good games and they having drinks aswell.

After hour alot of the overs hade a got drunk but Lachlan Sirfalas and Tari Sirfalas didn't get drunk as they are half deadra half elf. Tey were having great party and having a good time.

But than Sheena Fujibayashi started to fall in Lezbion love with Tari Sirfalas and they kissed onder the mistatoe. After that they played moar gmaes.

Lachlan Sirfalas then just realised that he had to check his emails and he did. Lachlan Sirfalas checked his emails and found one that said

Lachlan Sirfalas

An Evil Man is trying to stop cristmass and you must stop him. You must go to the bad place and defate the evil man who is yousing the power of evil to try and stop chrismess. He has alredy kidnaped Santa and if yo don't stop him Chrismess will neva happen.

From Dentinara the Goddess of Critmess.

Lachlan Sirfalas whent into the main part of the house and said with brav "We have to stop the evil man befour he stop critmass" Lachlan Sirfalas sayed.

"Lets go" Raine Sage and the all got in Lachlan Sirfalas spaceship and tok of.

Lachlan Sirfalas put the engins to ppower and took of. They flew thoughgt the knight sky and kept going to. They flew four hours acroos loads of countries and landed on the lieberry of knollage

Lachlan Sirfalas,Tari Sirfalas and the overs entared the knollage lieberry and Lachlan Sirfalas talked to one of da knollage monks abot the evil man.

The monk told Lachlan Sirfalas that evil man had been around for billions of years and had his own evil world that he mad. He also told Lachlan Sirfalas tat the Evil man used to be a evil socsrerr and that he has powerfull magic.

Lachlan Sirfalas was than given a book which had written on it the book of EVIL. The monk told Lachlan Sirfalas that this could be used to summon the Evil man's world. The Monk also gave Lachlan Sirfalas over books like the book of seacrates and the book of the history of evil.

Lachlan Sirfalas than tooks of the books and red them and left. But beafor Lachlan Sirfalas left he talked to the god of knollage Kantinaned and he told Lachlan Sirfalas that he must used his knollage of power to kill the evil man.

Lachlan Sirfalas, Tari Sirfalas and the orthers than left for the place were the evil man's world cold be sumed. They felw across more countries and ocanes and land at the speed of infinity.

They were flying when the saw a bank was being robed by evil badits. So Lachlan Sirfalas landed the ship and gut out and sayed "Yo crime spree is now over". "Shoot him" said the head bandit and they did.

But the bullets bonced of Lachlan Sirfalas and he put them in jail. Tari Sirfalas also fort more of as she is alos bullet prove.

"Thank you Lachlan Sirfalas" the mayor said, "All in a days wok" Lachlan Sirfalas said and they took of in the spaceship.

The Spaceship left a fastet speed and flew for moar pasing more countries and cites and water and land. And everbod on the ship were amazed of how much a of hero Lachlan Sirfalas is.

They kept on flying and flying fast but the they saw the Mount Evil were they would have to sumon Lachlan Sirfalas the bad place were the Evil man was.

The bad place was bad. Larva, fire, skeltons, demons and evil was all around tem. Lachlan Sirfalas gut out his powerfull weep and said "ITS ACTION TIME".

They landed on the mont evil and gut out. Lachlan Sirfalas could feel the evil here the sky was black like bad and ground was red like blood and the sea was green like poson.

Lachlan Sirfalas gut out the book of evil and spoke teh evil words and the gate to the bad place opened. They enterd it and started killing demons with power. Lachlan Sirfalas than punced a demon so hard that it exploded.

Tari Sirfalas than fired a rocket a demon and killered it.

They kep killin demos and evil monstars but than a big evil cyber demon killered Zelos Wilder and Zelo Wider dyed. Lachlan Sirfalas than shouted "Evil man you will play".

"HA HA HA you and your sister have come Lachlan Sirfalas but yo are to late" The Evil man said with evil. So they forted epic battle for a long timer against the Evil man.

They were fighting when the Evil Man yelled "You Must Dye" and yoused his evil powers to killer Genis Sage. "You monstar" Lachlan Sirfalas said. "HA HA HA HA HA I no" the Evil Man luthed.

Then were still figitng the Evil Man and doing wel BUT THAN the Evil Man shouted "DYE" and yoused a powerful evil ligting fire spell and killered Kratos Aurion, Regal Bryant and deadly injure Shena Fujbayshi.

Lachlan Sirfalas Shouted "You are so evil and evil". "HA HA HA I am and soon I will rule the univwerse" The Evil Man Luthed.

"No its on, lets get serious" Lachlan Sirfalas shouted and gut out Teh Most Powerfulist Weepon and his Nuclear Missle Luncher and started fireing at the Evil Man.

The kept fighting the Evil Man when Lachlan Sirfalas deastyoed the four feiold the Evil Man was yousing. Lachlan Sirfalas than spoke tyhe words of poweres to enjure the Evil Man but that didn't kill him and only enjured him.

So The Evil Man and Lachlan Sirfalas stated fist fighting to the deaf wile figher and lighting and tornados when atround them. !I will destroy you and save critmess! Lachlan Sirfalas said, "Ha Ha Ha you can't not" The Evil Man said.

"But why are yo doing this" said Lachlan Sirfalas "Cause I ate pepole being happy" Lachlan Sirfalas.

"But if pepole are not happy they will be sad and that would be teh bad" Lachlan Sirfalas sayed, "HA HA HA I do not care and you will dye now" The Evil Man said and got ready to kill Lachlan Sirfalas.

But Lachlan Sirfalas yoused a powerfull attack to defate the Evil Man and free Santa. "HO HO HO" Santa said.

"NO I cant lose" The Evil Man yelled. Lachlan Sirfalas, Santa and the overs escaped into his spaceship and they escaped at the speed of time.

"I'll get you next time Lachlan Sirfalas" The Evil Man yelled. The flew across more countries, miountins, water and land. They then arrived at the house.

But Shena Fujbayshi was dieing so Tari Sirfalas yoused her healing powers to heal her and fell in Lezbian love.

Santa than say to Lachlan Sirfalas "Thank yo for saving me and chritmess HO HO HO". "All in a days work" Lachlan Sirfalas said.

And than Snata gave gave all of them all there favrate presiants and it was the beast critmess evar. Santa took of into the Knight sky and everyone waved him go "HO HO HO" Santa said as took of to give everone there favrate presents.

The Ends

P.S Happy Critmess to All from Jack Russel Fanfiction Expert!1


End file.
